


Turn Me In.

by Strawberry_Lesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sobbing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Lesbian/pseuds/Strawberry_Lesbian
Summary: TommyInnit and Tubbo face dream, with no items, TommyInnit has to sacrifice Tubbo. Instead, TommyInnit himself dies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Turn Me In.

Tommy stood between the discs and Tubbo, not breaking eye contact from Dream. “What if I hand over myself instead?” Tommy grits his teeth, waiting for Dream's answer. “Well you either get killed or held in the prison.” He answered blatantly, unshameful, not even hesitating. 

“Tommy,  _ no _ ,” Tubbo steps in, looking at Tommy angrily and worried. “You can’t hand yourself in.” Tommy looked at Tubbo, scared. “You will die, or get hurt at the very least. What am I without you, Tubbo?” Tommy held his breath. “You were here for me at the very start.” Tommy started crying, wiping his tears away, he continued. “I am not ready to let you die just let. But maybe you’re the main character instead, man.”    
  
“What?” Tubbo looked dumbfounded as Tommy put his hand on Tubbos shoulder. “You’ll do good, big man.” Tommy stepped back as Tommy let a breath in. Smiling, he salutes at Tubbo, and turns to Dream. “I won't let you kill him.”

Dream inhales, and snaps. “He’s a pawn, he’s been following you from the beginning.” Dream explained, obviously tired of explaining this to Tommy. “He’s going to die sooner or later and let it be right now.” Dream would step from Tommy, just to get blocked by Tommy. “You can’t kill him.” Dream stopped. “And why is that?”   
  
“He’s more important then I’ll ever be, and I won’t let some stupid discs get in the way of us, not again.” Tommy breathed, angry. “If you want to kill him, then kill me, do it!”

“I won’t kill you, Tommy.” Dream groaned. “I want you to bring more attachment to the server.” Dream slashed his sword almost nearly cutting through Tommys’ chest. Tubbo would look in terror at the two as he let a sigh of relief that Tommy was okay.

“You’re gonna kill me anyways so you better do it now!” Tommy mocked, a big smile on his face for being so scared of Dream. “Why are you so persistent to get killed? Tubbo has to die, not you.”   
  
“Tubbo is my best friend,” Tommy snapped. “It’s not like you know what best friends are, right?” Tommy raised his shoulders in defense. “Of course you want to kill him because right now, he’s my only source of comfort.” Tommy yelled. “When you had George, Sapnap, Bad..” Tommy stepped forward, making Dream step back. “Did you even consider them to care about you, man?” 

“No.” Dream admitted. “I didn’t.” Tommy yells at him, stepping forward again. “Well you damn should’ve!” Tommy stood, still. “I’d die for Tubbo, and now that you’ve messed shit up, they have gone against you.” Tommy inhaled. “What actually happened, you just got bored or was it all a game?”

“Tubbo exiled you,” Dream stepped forward. “Tubbo betrayed you and I was your only friend and now you go against me for him?” Tommys shoulders dip. “No,” Tommy shook his head. “You manipulated me into thinking that nobody came, when nobody got an invite,” Tommy barked, “You told me that, that you were my friend, but it was a lie.”    
  
“Friends wouldn’t fucking put me in a prison, friends wouldn’t kill eachothers friends.” Tommy yelled.

“You are  _ nothing _ in common with a friend, Dream!” Tommy then felt a sudden sting in his chest.    


  
“Maybe, that will teach you not to yell.” Dream sneered at Tommy, Tommy looked down to see an arrow peeking from his stomach. Wincing in pain, he grabbed his stomach and backed up to Tubbo. “You need to run while I distract him,” Tommy whispered to Tubbo, noticing that arrow was not just a normal arrow. “It’s poison-tipped. I won’t make it out.” 

“W-what?” Tubbo would see Tommy trying to shoo him away. “Go through the portal, I’ll distract him.”   
  
“Tommy, no, I won’t just leave you here-” Tommy would stop him, in tears. “GO! Tubbo, I’m not gonna make it out, just go!” He shoved him, not making him fall over but get a head start to a run to the portal.   
  
“Run!” Tommy shouted as he would block Dream from getting to it. Tubbo ran, his lungs hurting as his ears pounded. He turned to see a sword through Tommy’s chest, and then particles followed. Tubbo looked in terror as he quickly went through the portal, running to the main one. Tears running down his face, he let out a sob. “Oh god, oh my god.”   
  
He kept running, tears streaming. He had made it to the main portal. Weak, he tried to hide.  _ Tommy's house? No..  _ He ran around the Dream SMP, trying to find anyone, or anywhere to hideout.

“Help!” Tubbo sobbed, shaking, his legs were about to give in, in fear he would go into Tommy's house anyways, quickly climbing down the ladder as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Where is Tommy?” Tubbo started to cry. “He can’t be dead, no, no.” He shook his head, clasping his face in his hands as he paced around in the small bunker of Tommy's house.   
  
“He can’t be, he just.. He can’t be, right? He can’t.” He would go to a small corner and sit, his knees close to his chest as his head was clasped in his hands. “Maybe I saw something.”   
  
“Maybe he accidentally threw a potion, or..” He shook, trembling in fear as he murmured off.

_“Maybe you’re the main character, man.”_   
  
_“I won’t make it, it’s poison-tipped.”_ __  
  


_ “He’s more important then I’ll ever be, and I won’t let some stupid discs get in the way of us, not again.” _

**_[TommyInnit has been slain by Dream by_ ** **_[Nightmare]_ ** **_]_ **

Tubbo shakily sobbed as he tried to calm himself, he heard steps as he looked up to find Ranboo coming down to see what the noise was.

“Tubbo?” Ranboo knelt down to Tubbo, seeing him shaking in fear, with no sign of Tommy around. “I think Tommy…” Tubbo cried as he tried to bring up the word. “He’s dead isn’t he?”


End file.
